Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical imaging device, and more particularly to an iris recognition device, a manufacturing method therefor, and an application thereof.
Description of Related Arts
With the development of the Internet and its applications, identification technology and authentication methods have great significance for the user's information security.
The traditional identification technology is based on the development of touch technology and identifies the user's identity by a sensor sensing touching or pressing. However, the required software and logic which are in response to and perform the process of touching and pressing are complex, so that the system matching user information costs a longer time, and the accuracy of the matching results is not effectively guaranteed. In other words, the recognition technology based on the touch technology may has a wrong matching result, as a result, it not only brings unnecessary trouble to the user, but also is a threat to the user's information security.
Iris recognition technology is a bio identification technology. Iris is one of the most stable human biological characteristics and has unique characteristics s, which provides basic conditions for the development and wide application of iris recognition technology. When using iris recognition technology for user authentication, users do not need access to the sensor. Compared with the traditional identification technologies based on the development of touch technology, iris recognition technology has a greater reliability in the aspect of user authentication results.
However, the traditional iris recognition technology also has many problems to limit performances. On one hand, the traditional iris recognition technology has a low image quality to collect a user's iris characteristics, and can only be collected at a close range. Once the distance is relatively far, it cannot accurately capture the iris characteristics of the user, therefore, the practical value of the traditional iris recognition technology is not high.
On the other hand, the traditional use of iris recognition technology use monocular (left or right) iris characteristics s for processing, and the positioning and environmental requirements of shooting subject eyes are very high, resulting in the traditional iris recognition technology having more restrictive conditions of collecting users iris characteristics s, and resulting in not convenience enough to shoot users. More importantly, the collected monocular iris characteristics information by the traditional iris recognition technology is insufficient, which further limits the development of the traditional iris recognition technology.